na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
N2
Scent Description: Beautiful Egyptian Musk from the edge of the Nile and only from Aswan, Egypt. A slightly spiced version of Egyptian Musk. It has nuances of beautiful carnation, spicy posies and awakening pink lilac, all blended into a white Egyptian Musk worthy of royalty. ---- ---- Review #1 by hayet on Fri Feb 13, 2009 This scent....? Rocks my socks. Whereas nokturne: resurrected was so faint as to disappear on me, Nokturne2 is sweet, light, and long-lasting. I wish I could have afforded a gallon or two of it. It's got hints of floral, hints of vanilla, but it's definitely a light clean musk through and through. And it's a totally different animal from Nokturne: Crystal, too. I got many compliments wearing it today. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful! ---- Review #2 by agameofthree on Fri Feb 13, 2009 Bottle: Sweet, powdery musk. Me: This is very, very sweet, with a slightly powdery note that's very pretty. I really like this one! I didn't get a bottle of this -- but Amunet kindly swapped me a decant -- and now I wish I had. This is very different from the original Nokturne. Whee that one was 'crisp, clean linens' musk on me, this is warm and fuzzy and sweet. I bet this would make a great layering scent, too. ---- Review #3 by Hazel-rah on Fri Feb 13, 2009 I have been on a winning streak with NA lately, WOOO! Here's another to go into my "Absolute Faves" list! Though this is "single note" it is beautifully complex: White Musk, but whereas I usually think of White Musk as somewhat aquatic, this is much more airy, breezy, with a floral sweetness and a powdery throw. Then it alights on a cloud of spicy posies, heavy with rain. ---- Review #4 by Amunet on Fri Feb 20, 2009 Soft honey colored amber, swirled within a sandstorm of heated skin. There is a whisper of the familiar Egyptian musk but N2 still stands on it's own. Such a beautiful single note, can't wait to see this incorporated into oils. ---- Review #5 by Llorhn on Fri Feb 27, 2009 Mmmm, sweet incense. Much sweeter and stronger than the original Nokturne, but just as beautiful. Nokturne was beautifully faint and very close up, this one adds more dimension, more power. And a great one for a romantic time with someone special. The musk is soft and sexy. The sweetness just right. Another beautiful Nokturne. NA, you pick the most awesome single notes from around the world! I am thrilled to have the entire collection! I think everyone should. Not only are they gorgeous on their own, but add new, fun layers to other oils. I almost feel like I'm a NAlchemist combining some of these. And it's FUN!! ---- Review #6 by whiskerswhispers on Sun Mar 01, 2009 Nokturne 2 In bottle: oh, this is beautiful. Sweet delicate musk…almost like Crystal, but lighter. On skin: it sharpens a tiny bit when it hits my skin, but this is still stunning. It’s definitely Egyptian musk, but totally different-and to me, much nicer-than the first Nokturne. It’s sweeter, with a gentle and almost vanilla-ish sweetness, though not as properly vanilla as Crystal. It’s almost powdery but not quite, but it is soft, fluffy, and velvety. There’s also a hint of the clean skin scent which is a defining characteristc of the Egyptian musks. There’s also a slightly spicy or incense-y, and dry crumbly sandy feel to it which I love. it’s like a subtle, fleeting hint of exotic spices lingering on sweet warm skin. there’s something really cosy about this scent as well, it’s that fluffy warmth. Over time this becomes a more defined Egyptian musk, but it also sweetens even more and becomes more dusty/sandy in feel…and I love that. it’s like sweet skin with warm powdery dustiness to it. it also reminds me of another E-musk from another company, but I prefer this one, it’s gentler and more approachable. It also becomes warmer, sweeter and softer as it develops on the skin. This is really beautiful and I think it will be amazing when layered…I’m glad I got several bottles of this because it’s stunning. ---- Review #7 by Egypt on Sun Mar 01, 2009 A fresh bouquet of carnations is what this smells like to me. Perhaps a hint of rose that was once there among the carnations. And, erm, something that resembles the smell of a bandaid. That's a new one :p To my nose, nothing at all like Crystal nor any of the other Nokturnes. ---- Review #8 by Wasabipea on Fri Mar 06, 2009 I just received N2 yesterday and had to apply first thing this morning. It's a beautiful musk, very light yet it's very long lasting. I'm suprised this is a single note, because it has a sweet - almost floral - quality to it. I'm also surprised to find myself describing a musk as "clean" - but this one is. N2 is beautiful, she really defies description. Another stunning NA selection... another Nokturne I wish I had stockpiled. Gorgeous, thanks again NA! ---- Review #9 by purplegirl on Sat Mar 21, 2009 Thanks to the most generous and thoughful soul ever, I was lucky enough to find myself in possession of one Nokturne2 bottle and oh my gosh. Firstly, my perfume benefactor has my undying gratitude and eternal devotion for letting me have this scent in my collection. And secondly - this is love. This. Is. Love. LOVE!!! I've sniffed a lot of Egyptian musks and some have curled my toes, some have furrowed my brow, but none have ever hit me with such a profound feeling of 'aaahhhhh.. this is beautiful' before!!!! This is similiar to Nokturne Res. in that they both have a very cuddly tone to them, but then N2 blossoms on my skin into a double shot o' love - I get vanilla and lilac. Lilac!!! Lilacs are my favourite flowers, next to carnations. The scent has definite staying power and wafts up and out and I get lovely puffs of it as I go about my day. I will definitely be looking for any bottles that might turn up on the interwebs as it really is something that I could see being *my* signature scent. Singularly perfect!!!! Thank you RA for the gorgeous gift that is Nokturne2 ---- Review #10 by moontess on Mon Jun 14, 2010 Nokturne 2 is the perfect summer musk. I have a hard time in the summer, despite my love of the heat, as all of my favorite scents are "heavy" musks, spices and leather. Nokturne 2 is a great alternative. A light, sweet musk, it doesn't turn floral nor powdery on me. It's just lovely. ---- Review #11 by crazyredhead17 on Wed Aug 11, 2010 In the bottle, this is light, crisp.. aquatic, almost. Wet: Very clean, almost soapy. Musky, at the same time The bottle very kindly dropped more than a drop of this on me, so I really smell like N2, in a way I'm not used to. It's drying into a very very clean musk. My brain is currently trying to figure out what exactly "musks" smell like - this one is aquatic (sounds better than watery) with hints of aquatic florals. Almost cologne-like. Pretty, but not something I reach for. ---- Review #12 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current